TennisSexual
by AppleBomb
Summary: Ryoma was feeling left out, so he gets away for the weekend. While that helps for a while, it starts again so Ryoma decides to leave for good...How will it end? OT5 Hint of MomoKaidoh Rated for swearing and non descriptive encounters. ONESHOT


**Title:** Tennis-Sexual

**Rating:** T-M-ish (just to be safe)

**Warnings:** M/M/M/M/M, Swearing, non descriptive sex...

**Summary:** Ryoma was feeling left out, so he gets away for the weekend. While that helps for a while, Ryoma doesn't talk to them about it, and when it starts again, Ryoma decides to leave for good...How will it ennnnd? -finger wiggle-

**Notes:** This is a one shot. Its pretty angsty, but I tried to throw in humor every once in a while. Some implied Momoshiro/Kaidoh-ness...TezuSanaAtoFujiRyo OT5 duncha know. Sorry about the OC, but I couldn't make Taichi Dan a third year in high school...tcch...so ummmmm yeah. By the way, I couldn't think of a better story name, so I figured this would do...Do you agree? Tell me what you think please about the name and about the story, this took me a while to write, so I would like to know if I should put this much effort into one of these again. Thanks a bunch (heart)

* * *

Sometimes Ryoma felt like out. He felt unnecessary. Shuusuke, Keigo, Genichirou and Kunitmitsu were tied to eachother one way or another, and they were almost always paired off and doing something, or having some weird four-way double date where they weren't sure who was technically their date. Even if they meant to invite Ryoma, they forgot or thought someone else was going to invite him to go with. Ryoma ended up spending alot of time with Momo-senpai and Karupin but Momo-senpai had gotten himself a boyfriend, so that too was becoming rare. Ryoma had also taken to practicing against walls, since even during Tennis practice they were paired off without him. Ryoma often wondered how long it would take them to notice he wasn't there. 

One particularly gloomy Friday, Ryoma packed a few spare sets of clothes and his tennis rackets into his bag, and set off for his parents' house. He was tired of practicing by himself, and his pervert father was always willing to play a game. Ryoma didn't say anything to his boyfriends seeing as he was still angry with them, and they would probably invite themselves along. Ryoma wanted to get away, so visiting his parents with them in tow was unacceptable. As the green haired boy got onto the bus, he didn't look back toward the mansion once.

If Ryoma had looked back, he would have seen Fuji as he walked down the road as well, and would have known Fuji saw him go. He also would have seen Fuji's smile slip off his face, which is sad, because an almost sad blank stare is a once in a lifetime occurrence with Fuji Shuusuke.

* * *

As Fuji saw Ryoma get on the bus, he wondered where he was going. Ryoma hadn't said anything to him. He pulled out his cellphone after wiping a genuine facial expression off of his face, and unpleasant thoughts from his mind. First he called Kunimitsu, who was sitting with Genichirou and Keigo in Keigo's library. 

"Ryoma?" Tezuka asked, "Isn't he still in his room?"

"No, no Kunimitsu, he was swimming in the pool, I think," replied Keigo.

"Swimming? He doesn't do that often, do he? He is probably eating something or practicing on the wall by the courts, he is Tennis-sexual after all," muttered Genichirou.

"Kunimitsu, I saw Ryoma get on the bus with his tennis bag with clothes in the bag," Fuji explained calmly, wondering if he himself seemed so oblivious about Ryoma, or if the three boyfriends on the other side of the line were so nonchalant regarding the genius himself as well.

"Then maybe he is visiting Momo?" suggested Kunimitsu, "Why don't you call him?" Fuji agreed to this and ended the conversation with the three occupied boys. They didn't like to be interrupted when they were reading. Fuji then called up Momoshiro, who sounded in a hurry, so Fuji made it quick.

"Echizen? No, he isn't coming here, did you get into a fight? No? Ok, well I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks," said Momoshiro, much to Shuusuke's dismay. "He was giving me some space I guess, since I got a..." A door bell sounded from behind Momoshiro, and he quickly said he had to go as a door opened and someone was heard walking in. Fuji Shuusuke bet his Tsubame Gaeshi he heard a hiss over the line before it went dead.

Fuji decided it was probably nothing as he spotted the time, and ran off to make it to his doctor's appointment on time, since it was the first checkup he'd had for about a year and a half now. Not to mention Yuuta promised to go shopping with Shuusuke after if he went.

* * *

Ryoma calmly walked down the familiar road leading past the middle school. It was around four-thirty on a friday afternoon, so he paused before walking through the gates and toward the tennis court, deciding he would see how well the team was doing with the three monsters of Seigaku and all the other skilled, driven players graduated. Definitely not because he felt reminiscent. 

Ryoma paused outside of the courts. There were first years picking up balls and second years doing drills. There were also the eight regulars, proudly wearing their jerseys as they practiced. Ryoma was a second year in High school by now, so he vaguely recognized some of the third years. Then there was someone waving at Ryoma frantically. Ryuzaki-sensei stopped her 'hora hora' attack in favor of smirking at Ryoma, who was waving back awkwardly, trying to think who it was. Then he remembered. This kid's last name was Taichi, just like Akutsu's and then Ryoma's worshipper. This kid was just like Dan too. The Ryoma worshipping part anyway. Ryoma had always either ignored him, or referred to him as 'Kid.' Kid never did get the hint though.

"Buchou!" cried the kid. Some third year started to reply, but stopped as the kid raced past him and clung to the fence just in front of Ryoma. "Echizen-buchou!" he repeated (more or less), his eyes glistening slightly. He'd gotten much cuter since Ryoma had last seen him. Well, much more masculine. The brat was taller and more defined now, and a regular apparently. Good for him.

"Hey kid," Ryoma replied, his face not showing any hint of what he thought. Absolutely no irritation that the brat was taller than him. Ryoma hadn't grown very much, just about the only thing that had changed about his outward appearance was the loss of whatever baby fat he'd had. The kid looked more likely to be in high school than Ryoma, being more than a head taller.

"...won't you Echizen-buchou?" asked Taichi.

"Will I what?" Apparently Ryoma was still very good at blocking out the kid's very loud and whiny tirades.

"Practice with me!" The kid chirped. Ryoma nodded since he was going to play tennis anyway, and with Ryuzaki's nod, Ryoma pulled out his racket and and picked a court, where he let the mini (make that super sized) Ryoma-cultist serve first.

* * *

"Mada mada Dance," Muttered Ryoma as, an hour and eight games later, every regular in the area was laying around, exhausted. Had Ryoma taken it seriously, it would have ended in half the time, and every one of the defeated players knew it. He stalked over to Ryuzaki-sensei and sat next to her on the bench with a barely perceptible sigh. 

"Your team is sort of disappointing," he remarked lightly. There were no Fujis, no Tezukas, no Kaidohs or Momos, no Takas, Kikumarus or Oishis and the Echizen wannabe was lacking enough that he couldn't actually be called an Echizen. The Seigaku tennis team wasn't how he remembered it. Powerful, a force to be reckoned with, and feared throughout most of the junior high tennis community, and Ryoma was very close to wanting to cry, feeling his memories slipping from his grasp. _This_ was not his Seishun, because his Seigaku was _not_ average or normal.

"So sorry," Ryuzaki laughed, watching some of the regulars within earshot glare at Ryoma, and snorted at Ryoma's blatant indifference. Some things would never change. Namely, Ryoma's ability to pick fights would never change. "You could help train them," she said, peering at Ryoma curiously. The high school was just a few blocks down, and it was on the way. Also, the high school team gave more time off than the junior high, so if he agreed...

"No." Ryoma glared, then packed his rackets up and left without another word. He was more or less warmed up, and looking forward to the more challenging match against the pervert that was technically his father.

* * *

When Fuji got home at eight, no one had received any word from Ryoma, and they finally started to contemplate what might have happened. That it, until Keigo groped Shuusuke and Genichirou and the three were soon otherwise occupied. 

Before joining Tezuka called the Echizen residence.

"Is Ryoma there?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," answered Nanako, and it was her truth, since she'd just gotten home and Ryoma was with Nanjiroh, playing a game, so Nanako didn't know.

"Tell him I called if you see him then," drawled Tezuka. With a parting word, Tezuka then hung up.

* * *

After Nanako hung up, Ryoma and Nanjiroh trudged into the house. 

"Oh! You are here Ryoma! Tezuka called."

"I'll call him later," Ryoma said, waving it off and wondering if Tezuka used the phone book or if he called four one one.

Somewhere in the distance, an operator sneezed.

* * *

Ryoma went back to Atobe's mansion Sunday afternoon without ever calling back, and with a slight fever. Ryoma did his homework for school the next day, took a bath and went to his individual room to sleep. Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji and Sanada all ran into him at one point, and knew he was sick, so they didn't get much of an explanation, and they didn't push for one either.

* * *

Ryoma found himself surrounded by his boyfriends while he was sick. They made him soup, and slept in his bed with him, holding him. They waited on him hand and foot, and Ryoma felt loved and decided he had been overreacting. Sanada even played a light game of tennis with him when he got better, muttering something about tennis really being his sexual preference. Ryoma proved him wrong in after the game in the showers, and then again in the lounge, the kitchen, the dining room, library, closet and several times in the bed. Shuusuke and Keigo dragged him out shopping a few times, and while Ryoma enjoyed the attention, he preferred the sex when they got home. He wasn't an exhibitionist like his two more flamboyant boyfriends. With Kunimitsu it was calm. He spent a lot of time just sitting with Tezuka, reading or maybe listening to some light music. Until Ryoma decided he was bored that is, and sat on Kunimitsu's lap and wriggled just so. That put an end to any quiet that might have reigned. Genichirou and maybe Keigo would join in regularly, depending on how close they were or were not. Also, all five of them slept together at night several times, but when they all slept together, they didn't sleep very much. 

So two months passed, but Ryoma was feeling more and more secluded as time trudged on. He played tennis every day in school, but hadn't had fun since the last time he played Sanada, which was over a month ago, before they had started leaving him out again, unintentionally though, Ryoma decided. Ryoma was feeling excluded, so Thursday, before his four boyfriends got home, he packed his clothes and other things and went home.

He was so tired.

* * *

Sanada and Tezuka were uneasy. They were worried about Ryoma, he had been separating himself from the other four again, and they were going to finally confront him when they heard Atobe angrily questioning a maid. 

"What do you mean he 'left'," demanded the haughty gazillionaire, "and took all his things with him?"

Sanada paled visibly, and Tezuka would have too, had his face had any color in it to begin with.

The two stoic men raced to Ryoma's individual room, only to find it devoid of the few pictures and posters that had been on the walls, along with his books magazines clothes, everything! Not that there was more than a few bags of things to begin with.

"Maybe he is just out swimming," muttered Shuusuke, who had just come up behind them, devoid of emotion.

* * *

After school the next day, Ryoma went to the middle school, since it was one of the high school team's days off. (Just for this story's sake, the high school team gets Fridays off, ok? ) He got a few dirty looks, but disregarded them. Ryuzaki looked up at him as he came to an abrupt stop next to her on the bench. 

"Is your offer still valid?" He asked. Ryuzaki-sensei's smile was all the answer he needed.

No sooner than this exchange completed, Ryuzaki had all the team lined up, and introduced Ryoma, who then got to say a few words.

"None of you are at a level worthy of Seigaku frankly. I'm here to help fix that," Ryoma muttered, earning more glares, and one adoring gaze. Apparently the kid didn't catch a word that Ryoma actually said. Pity, since it was mostly for him.

The rest of practice saw the team running like crazy, but they weren't motivated enough. Ryoma made a mental note to call Inui about Inui juice. After practice, the kid invited Ryoma out to eat, saying it was his treat. Not one to refuse free food, Ryoma agreed and they went to get burgers. As it turned out, they saw one of Atobe's friends. (Read friend in the most loose interpretation of the word) Ryoma finished eating and dragged the brat away as quickly as possible.

Then the brat walked (followed) Ryoma home. Ryoma pretended he didn't see him, though as always, he was unsuccessful.

"Good night, Ryoma-buchou," whispered the brat. Then, Ryoma saw it lean in for a kiss. Aw crap, how was he going to avoid this?

* * *

After Atobe and Fuji had learned Ryoma left, they called everyone they knew that could possibly run into their youngest lover. Assuming of course that they could still call Ryoma that. Tezuka and Sanada were worried that this meant that Ryoma was breaking up with them. Atobe and Fuji refused to believe it. They wouldn't allow it. 

Not forty eight hours later Atobe got a call. Ryoma had been spotted with another man. Genichirou and Kunimitsu left the room, running their fingers through their hair and holding their heads in show of defeat. Keigo and Shuusuke on the other hand, were enraged. Fuji's arms were crossed, and Atobe was in a pose reminiscent of a standing thinker. He was until he sat down and picked up the phone in any case.

"Do you have Ryoma's home number written down?" he asked Fuji.

"No. Try four one one," was the prodigy's reply after rooting through the phone book, and dial four one one Atobe did! He scribbled the Echizen home number down before calling it. Nanjiroh answered impatiently, as if he'd just been interrupted.

"What is it?" He snapped. "Ryoma? He is on the doorstep trying to avoid kissing some brat." He said, being a man to talk first and think later when not dealing with reporters. "I'll go get him, give me a second," and the sound of thumping footsteps was heard. Nanjiroh was eager to keep his son out of the irritating whelp's clutches. All four of Ryoma's boyfriends were fabulous tennis players. Anything less wasn't good enough for his son by a long shot.

* * *

Ryoma was never more relieved in his life than when his old man threw the door open and announced that his boyfriend_s_ were on the phone and gave the bubble invading brat a pointed glare before dragging Ryoma into the house and slamming the door. Ryoma's mom and Nanako were off at some spa or resort or something, so no one was there to yell at the pervert for amusing the door either. Ryoma walked past the phone and started to walk up the stairs, but was stopped by the elder Echizen. 

"Pick up the phone Ryoma," growled Nanjiroh. He would not let Ryoma give up on four excellent tennis players, so he grabbed his son by the arm and dragged him to the phone. Ryoma tried to hang it up immediately, but his father blocked the hang up button with his hand. Ryoma was alot of things, but faster than the old lecher he was not. Reluctantly the boy brought the phone to his ear.

"Ha----i," he murmured blandly.

"Ryoma, what is going on, who are you going out with that isn't us? You're cheating on us?" Gushed into his ear, the accusation more a statement than a question, "because you will _not_ cheat on us, avoid us, or leave us. If I have to lock you up in a room for the rest of your darling life, so help me I will!"

". . ." Ryoma slowly pondered how to respond to this. In reality he'd only done one of the three crimes Atobe accused him of, but how dare he pay attention to what he did only after Ryoma decided he'd had enough of it.

"Now you will get your butt back here post haste," Atobe demanded. There was a slight echo when his old man coughed, so Ryoma knew that he was on speaker phone and that all four of his boyfriends were in the room listening. Chances were they were enraged.

"So I exist now?" snapped Ryoma. "You only care if I'm around when I'm not?" Ryoma heard the echo of a choked sob, quickly realizing it came from himself as he felt tears sliding over his cheeks.

"I have no idea what you are implying, but I will not stand f-mmph phuph!" Keigo's voice was muffled, probably by Genichirou or Kunimitsu. Ryoma felt a weight on his shoulder. It was a hand. Through blurring eyes Ryoma saw the hand was connected to his father's arm, and that Nanjiroh's eyes were full of concern. For Ryoma's welfare or for his relationship with his boyfriends? His old man wiped off his cheek and embraced him. Nanjiroh was worried about his son, or not.

"Give them another chance," Nanjiroh whispered into his free ear.

"I..." Ryoma started. The other side of the line went eerily silent, like his lovers were holding their breaths, "Everytime I see them, I think I understand. They don't need me. I don't belong there with them."

A muffled grunt was heard, and Ryoma vaguely registered that someone was holding Keigo's mouth closed still.

"Ryoma..." Tezuka started, but Sanada cut him off.

"Please, come home."

"Ryoma!" Came Fuji's voice, pleading with a clipped tone.

"I..." Ryoma pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at it before setting it down on the cradle gently, as if it were the last piece of a precious artifact as thin as a spider thread and three times more delicate. Ryoma slowly ascended the stairs, and went into his room, closing the door with a click. The phone rang, but Nanjiroh didn't answer it even though he stood right next to the phone.

Ryoma stayed awake the whole night, laying immobile on his bed. The phone didn't stop ringing.

* * *

A few weeks passed in a similar way. Saturdays and Sundays the phone wouldn't stop ringing, and the rest of the days of the week, it rang from five to eleven nonstop. 

Ryoma was also followed around by that Taichi thing a lot too, though Ryoma didn't mind much. Anything to keep from being alone. Taichi never tried to kiss him again, but Ryoma saw that if they did get together, Ryoma would so be the top. Ryoma had never been seme before, since he was both the smallest and the youngest. He refused to back down in the fight that Shuusuke and Keigo were thousands of times girlier though.

One Friday night as Ryoma headed home he felt far more lonely than he had with his boyfriends, and just thinking about them made his breathing become shallow and irregular, his hands shake, the world to start spinning and Ryoma feeling like he needed to throw up.

Ryoma _wanted_ to keep avoiding them, but he _needed_ to settle it. To either break it off permanently or maybe they would come for him, and he would forgive them and...Ryoma felt tears fall from his eyes.

"Echizen-buchou? What's wrong? Are you," That's right, the kid had been following Ryoma again. No matter, his house was close, and Ryoma was determined to make it there without embarrassing himself too badly.

"I'm fine," said Ryoma as he shrugged the kid's hand off his shoulder. "I just want to get home." The next thing he knew, the brat had Ryoma in his arms bridal style, and was carrying him to his house. As he was carried, Ryoma realized he was much further from his house than he'd thought. That was his last coherent thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After the conversation and listening to the normally blank Ryoma sob, Keigo, Genichirou, and Kunimitsu felt guilty, though Keigo tried to play it off as anger, everyone knew better. Then there was Shuusuke. He was worried about Ryoma, but he was also furious. Ryoma never denied cheating, but what if the accusation had pushed him over the edge and was so ridiculous it didn't deserve an answer? And then How dare he claim that he wasn't needed, but it didn't mean he was going to kill himself, right? Maybe Ryoma was in the hospital at the very second he was thinking that? What if he was _dead_ and it was all their fault, and Fuji was pacing and being angry? 

Fuji had decided then that he should probably kill himself, but then Keigo pulled the coffee from his hand, and sent him to bed. It'd been days by this time and Fuji had taken turns calling the Echizen residence nonstop. Just in case someone answered.

Keigo and Shuusuke were of the opinion that they needed to go reclaim Echizen immediately, but Kunimitsu and Genichirou proved to be the voice of reason, convincing the two more impulsive males to wait. Then finally, after weeks of waiting, they all agreed that it was time to reclaim their love.

* * *

Ryoma woke up to a rather loud argument. 

"Are you the one that made buchou cry?" Raged Ryoma's self-styled stalker. "You aren't good enough for him!"

"Your opinion is irrelevant, and so is your question. So for the last time, give _our_ boyfriend back," Sanada growled. Ryoma could feel his worshipper flinch. To most people, Genichirou was terribly threatening, so Ryoma couldn't be too amused or disgusted at Taichi's fear. Ryoma was impressed the kid hadn't handed him over by now if Genichirou had asked him more than once.

Ryoma opened his eyes then and stared at the boy holding him. Taichi visibly relaxed when he saw Ryoma's eyes were wide open.

"Tell then to go away Buchou! Tell them they aren't good enough for you anymore and you don't need anyone but me, right?" Taichi gushed happily. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, something he learned from Keigo and had grown quite fond of using regularly.

"Put me down kid," Ryoma whispered, "and then get out of here." Ryoma wanted some alone time with his boyfriends, to get this over with, so he had to get rid of the clingy little brat.

With a hurt look the kid left, and then it was just Ryoma and his four boyfriends. Thinking more seriously about it, maybe Ryoma should get as far away as his legs could take him. At least to his bedroom, where he could lock them out without the perverted lecher interfereing. It sounded like a good plan, so Ryoma walked past the other four, and twisted the door knob. It wouldn't budge, so Ryoma looked around. His old man waved at him from one of the windows. He was locked out. Damn old man! The young green haired tennis player turned around, and weighed his options after a quick once over of his surroundings. As Inui might say, probability of capture? One hundred percent.

Ryoma stared, not broken, but willing to concede momentary defeat. Then at once, as if it'd been rehearsed, the four men bowed to Ryoma at the waist and apologized, though their apologies didn't match, they fit together well.

"We need you, please don't leave us, we love you, we're so sorry. Give us another chance," They mumbled in fragments, adding to the other's declarations.

Ryoma nodded his head absently (wishing he had a video camera) and deciding that they could have one last chance. He'd been lonely anyway.

* * *

The makeup sex had been amazing. 

Genichirou and Kunimitsu made love to Ryoma as Keigo made love to his mouth, and Shuusuke made love to Keigo. It didn't sound like it would work out, but it did. Very well.

Ryoma still helped to train the middle school, and his boyfriends were more than willing to help, (though they made fun of him for liking tennis more than them. They didn't question his sexuality if he proved it to them regularly. Tennis-sexual indeed!) more out of jealousy that Ryoma would be spending time with the brat than anything, and while Ryoma was home he wore the collar and leash Fuji had bought specifically for him. This made sure that Ryoma wouldn't get away again, and one of this boyfriends was always with him, holding onto the leash. That lasted about a month believe it or not. His boyfriends still forgot Ryoma from time to time, but much more rarely. It was ok sometimes though. It was calm, and even if he was tennis-sexual, he loved his boyfriends, and they loved him too, but if he got lonely, there was always Karupin.


End file.
